


Reckless Actions and Painful Consequences

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Enemas, M/M, Pain, Punishment, punishment enema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Old writing, so I don't like it a lot, but. Hanzo was stupid on the field, Jesse punishes him





	Reckless Actions and Painful Consequences

Hanzo had been a complete fucking moron on the mission. He ran off by himself without letting anyone know. Hana’s suit suffered severe damage from enemy fire because she went looking for him frantically. Hanzo was now talking to Morrison about the mission, asked by Jack to stay behind to stay behind after the team briefing. That was a half an hour ago, which had given him time to think about what Hanzo had done, Jesse’s anger growing steadily as the time passed.

He knew Hanzo would most likely face an official punishment from Morrison, a bad mark on his file or whatever. Hanzo would also receive a punishment from Jesse. They were in a D/s relationship, still learning the motions, but Jesse was sure of the punishment he had in mind. Hanzo finally came through the door, freshly showered and in sweats and a t-shirt. He was scowling darkly, immediately going to lie on the bed next to Jesse.

Jesse frowned. “Hanzo.” There was not a response, not even a small movement of acknowledgment. “Hanzo.” He growled lowly. The tone was commanding, speaking to Hanzo’s sub-brain. He sat up slightly. “What?” Jesse shook his head.

“I’m gonna skip the lecture. ’m sure you got an earful from Morrison, and I don’t feel like wastin’ my breath on somethin’ you ain’t gonna listen to. Stand up.” Hanzo stared at him for a moment before scoffing and laying back down. “Hanzo, you’re gonna get punished no matter what. You got the option of listenin’ to me and gettin’ it done or fightin’ me and makin’ it worse on yourself. Choose quick.”

Hanzo sat up and locked eyes, glaring for a minute. “Fine.” He scowled and stood up, moving to the end of the bed and bending over it. Jesse shook his head. “That ain’t it.” Hanzo looked up at him. “What? You are not going to spank me?” He asked, suspicious. Jesse shook his head. “Nope. Found the idea online. Strip for me.” Hanzo warily obeyed while Jesse got out a bag from under the bed. He unpacked the contents, setting them on the bed. A hot water bottle, a length of tubing, something that looked like a long, slim butt plug (the inflatable one), an unopened gallon of water, and a bar of soap.

Hanzo looked over the supplies, blushing deeply when it put it together in his mind. “You cannot be serious.”

“As a heart attack, darlin’.” He hung the bag up on the handle of their dresser and pulled out his pocket knife and opened the box of soap, carving thin flakes off into the opening. Hanzo squirmed a little at how much Jesse was flaking into the bag. Jesse finally stopped and opened the gallon of water.

“You’re insane if you think I can take all of that, Jesse McCree.” He crossed his arms, scowling. Jesse shook his head. “You’re taking the entire bag. Strip and kneel.” Jesse snapped his fingers and pointed at where he wanted the man to be. Hanzo tore his clothes off angrily and knelt down, glaring daggers. Jesse finished assembling the bag and lubed up the small nozzle. “Hand and knees.” He told Hanzo, bending down. Hanzo dropped forward.

Jesse gently slid it in and released the clamp, letting it flow full speed. Hanzo grit his teeth as the water filled him quickly. His stomach gurgled and he gasped as a cramp shot across his muscles. Jesse clamped the tube for a moment. Hanzo groaned softly. “Jesse, please.” He knelt down and took hold of the nozzle, pushing it in deeper. “Take it. You’ve earned it.” He unclamped the hose and watched the bag deflate rapidly.

Hanzo was panting, sweating, crying out at every cramp. They seemed to come along closer together now. He wasn’t sure he could hold it in any longer. “Jesse,” he hiccuped a sob out, “Jesse, please! I c-can’t hold it, oh my god, Jesse, I’m serious, I’m gonna lose it, fuck.” Hanzo babbled out, voice rising in desperation. Jesse knelt down and got in his ear. “You’re almost done with the bag. If you leak, you’re getting more.” Hanzo sobbed, head dropping. His thighs were quivering.

Jesse stood up and watched the bag empty, closing the clamp and kneeling down again, plug in hand. “I’m pulling it out. So help me God, Hanzo, if you leak…” he threatened, pulling the nozzle out. Hanzo gasped a sob, throwing his hand back to press fingers against his hole in a desperate attempt to keep from spilling. Jesse lifted his hand away and pushed the small plug in. Hanzo’s back arched and he sobbed.

Jesse quickly pumped the hand pumps to inflate the plug inside of Hanzo, effectively sealing his ass. Jesse stood up and went to the half bathroom they had, leaving the bag in the sink to clean later. He walked back in the main room, Hanzo still on his hands and knees on the floor. The hardwood beneath his face was wet from his tears dripping down his nose. Jesse knelt in front of his face, hand under his chin to force him to look up and meet his eyes.

“What you did was reckless and stupid and that is why you are being punished right now. We didn’t know where you were for 18 minutes, I thought you died. You’re gonna hold this for 18 minutes. You can stay on the floor, you can go sit on the toilet so you’re ready, come lay in bed with me, it’s up to you.” Hanzo’s eyes were rimmed red and his face was stained with tears, shuddering frequently. He hiccuped. “Jesse, I’m sorry, ow-w, please.” He begged desperately, one shaky hand hold his weight as the other reached below and rubbed his bulging stomach.

Jesse gently pulled his hand away from his stomach. “Lay down, on your back. I’ll rub for you.” Hanzo slowly repositioned himself, a strangled sob ripping from his throat as he moved to his back. Jesse’s warm hand was placed over his stomach and started rubbing gently. They stayed on the floor like that until the timer on Jesse’s phone went off, ripping a loud sob from Hanzo’s throat. Jesse helped him up and lead him to the bathroom, easing him down. Hanzo’s sobbing was renewed, covering his face with shame.

Jesse reached between his legs and released the air valve on the plug, pulling it out gently. The water rushed out of Hanzo, who let out a small shriek. Jesse knelt and rubbed his stomach for a moment. “You took it so well, sweetheart. You did good.” Hanzo just shuddered in response. Jesse got up and walked out, closing the door to give Hanzo some privacy. He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.

It was a while before Hanzo came out, Jesse’s eyes opening as the door did. Hanzo’s face was flushed, tear-stained. His eyes were red, his lips too. He held his hand over his stomach, bottom lip quivering. Jesse sat up as he walked towards the bed. “Come here, sugar.” Hanzo crawled on the bed, shoving his face into Jesse’s chest.

Jesse’s fingers carded through Hanzo’s hair, humming softly while Hanzo’s body shook with fresh cries of pain and embarrassment. “You took it so well, darlin’. I’m proud of you.” Hanzo sobbed loudly at that. Jesse’s heart squeezed a little. “Hey, look at me for a second, baby.” He murmured, catching Hanzo’s eyes as he looked up. Jesse thumbed away the fresh tears. “I hated that. I hate watching you in agony.” Hanzo interrupted him with a whimper.

"But,” he whimpered again. “I deserved I-it.” He sniffled. Jesse nodded. “I-I’m sorry. I w-won’t go solo again. It was s-st-stupi-d.” Jesse pressed a kiss against his temple, nodding. “Don’t ever do it again. I know you don’t want to repeat this punishment and I don’t want to have to re-administer it.” Hanzo’s quivering finally slowed to a stop; nodding slightly. His eyes drooped as he laid his head back on Jesse’s chest. Jesse rubbed his back gently, Hanzo falling asleep quickly, Jesse not too far behind.


End file.
